Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Ms Ellen
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: Ms. Ellen's job was the most important thing to her...or at least it should be, she knows it should be. But it seems whenever Ms. Ellen feels the warmth radiating off the soft, younger body pressed naked against her own, all her morals and concerns about her job are tossed to the wind. Her only concern then is the blissful heat serging through her nether regions. Femslash/Yuri


**Title: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Ms. Ellen**

**By: HappyNoddleGirl666**

**Warning: This story is rated between T/M for Sexual Themes and Adult Content, read at your own risk. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of student-teacher or lesbian relationships then this is the time for you to move along.**

**Pairing: Ms. Ellen/Bebe, also hints of STENDY and DIP**

**Summary:**

**Ms. Ellen's job was the most important thing to her...or at least it should be, she knows it should be. But it seems whenever Ms. Ellen feels the warmth radiating off the soft, younger body pressed naked against her own, all her morals and concerns about her job are tossed to the wind. Her only concern then is the blissful heat serging through her nether regions.**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they belong to the creators of South Park.**

* * *

Danielle Marie Ellen was no artist.

While she took a basic art course in college, she didn't get her bachelors degree in English to become an art teacher. She'd much rather educate children on the pathetic fallacy demonstrated in William Shakespeare's "Macbeth" than instruct them on the proper method of drawing a straight line. But when the school offered to let her fill in for Mrs. Streibel while she recovers from her concussion - a result from another TPing prank that went horribly wrong - she couldn't pass up the opportunity. Ever since she was reborn and given a second chance at life after being shot into the center of the sun 10 years ago, she found herself in desperate need for employment. But given her history with the South Park School District, and the surprising abundance of teachers willing to work in such a shitty high school, there was very little need for the busty young substitute.

This was the best job she could hope for.

"I bet you could draw really good." Bebe smiles coyly while casually pushing aside various papers and crappy art projects so she could sit on the desk. It was a careless gesture. Bebe does a lot of things carelessly, so easygoing and nonchalant, as if nothing in the world could hurt her. She was cursed with all the certainty of youth, and the arrogance that comes naturally to those born smart, blond, and beautiful.

The recent elevation in their relationship seemed to only make her worse.

_' No one can ever find out about us, I could lose my job.' _Ms. Ellen's job was the most important thing to her...or at least it should be, she knows it should be. After all, she is a single female adult living alone in a tiny apartment she can barely afford on her weak salary. Her number one priority should be her teaching career. But it seems whenever Ms. Ellen feels the warmth radiating off the soft, younger body pressed naked against her own, all her morals and concerns about her job are tossed to the wind. Her only concern then is the blissful heat serging through her nether regions.

"You mean to say ' I bet you could draw well '. " She tries to appear busy while staring at some paper work. "Also, I am no artist."

Reclining on the desk was South Parks head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Her tall heels had long since been removed, leaving her feet bare and her hair fell attractively over her shoulders in soft, golden ringlets. The crimson team jacket Bebe wore didn't flatter her figure. It covered up her ample bosom and soft curves, the substitute just wanted to rip it in half. Ms. Ellen held a certain disdain for this jacket. She always takes a second to glare at the name 'Donovan' written on the black before tossing it aside with the rest of her secret lover's clothing. The fact that oafish pig of a football player had his dirty hands on Bebe first is enough to make her sick.

Bebe claims she only wears it now because apparently Ms. Ellen getting jealous is a big turn on for her.

"God, you're such a nerd. Anyway, I bet you're better than some of the talentless losers at this school." Bebe said while gazing disinterestedly at the portraits decorating the art room walls.

A laugh suddenly eruptes from her. "Hey, draw me!"

Ms. Ellen snorted at the ridiculous notion. "I just told you, I can't draw. Why don't you get Wendy to draw you? I've seen her work, she's an artist."

Wendy was the one to introduce them. She had somehow gotten the idea that the adult lesbian had her eyes for her precious boyfriend Stan, - as if it were her fault his gaze always lingers on her cleavage - so she convinced her best friend Bebe, who at the time was going through a curious phase, to try and "distract" Ms. Ellen. Wendy's plan, absurd as it was, worked for the most part. Bebe was able to seduce the substitute teacher, but the little affair eventually turned into something more. Much, much more, and Wendy was to thank for that.

Ms. Ellen wasn't sure whether to love her or hate her for that.

"If she's such an artist, why did you try to fail her in art?" Bebe sat up from the desk and leaned in closer, the tone in her voice suggesting Ms. Ellen call in for over-time, because she wasn't going home anytime soon. "C'mon, Danielle, draw me like one of your French girls!"

That was a reference to something, some long, over-rated drama movie that raised more hype then it's generic idea is worth, but she couldn't bring herself to think too deeply on it. She was too busy watching Bebe unzip that tasteless red jacket and letting it slip off her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, or a bra.

Ms. Ellen found herself fumbling around the room for a sketch pad.

The blond girl was sprawled out across the desk, naked as the day she was born, gazing seductively at her. "How do you want me to pose?"

Her position resembled a similar situation they were once in, not too long ago. It was 4th period and the class she was subbing for was a mess. No one was listening to her or doing their work. Ms. Ellen was actually relieved when Bebe walked in, free from any class so they could just sit and talk while the other students just fooled around. If only it were just that though...They pretended to have a simple conversation about shoes and fashion while Bebe had two fingers knuckles deep inside her under the desk.

Ms. Ellen ended up having to write her a late pass for her next class so that Bebe could finish her up in the bathroom. Since then they agreed to only meet up after school.

"Uh, just bend your left leg a little and keep your eyes on me. That's it."

"I always have my eyes on you, you and that delicious ass of yours!" The blond girl purred.

One day they were going to need to talk about Bebe's sick obsession with asses. Whenever they have one of these secret meetings, her hand never stays too far from Ms. Ellens luscious cheeks.

"Aw, you're blushing!" Bebe squeals. "You're so cute, can I just keep you?"

_'You can have me any way you want me, I'm that much of a slave to your happiness,'_ she almost said, but instead Ms. Ellen tried to reduce the heat that has been rushing to her face ever since Bebe took her clothes off.

Her dark eyes peek at Bebe over the edge of her sketchpad - well, not her sketchpad, it actually belonged to a boy named Philip. Whoever he was, he had a curious habit of writing 'DamienxPip' on almost every page in the book. On the one blank piece of paper emerges the best drawing has ever done. Despite her nervousness, she drew with sure strokes of her pencil and making as few mistakes as possible to capture the beauty before her. The pose is elegant, the curve of Bebe's body soft and beautiful, and her green eyes radiate her energy, her love, her lust...

Just looking at her dampens the silky material hidden beneath her long black skirt.

"How does it look?" Bebe asks innocently, or as innocent as someone like her could sound.

Ms. Ellen would have to go see Printable Victoria tomorrow morning and request over-time, she wasn't going to be going home for a while...


End file.
